Amara
Amara, often called by other names like The Darkness or Chaos, is an unimaginably supremely powerful, terrible, chaotic, amoral, and prebiblical primordial entity who has existed throughout eternity since before the beginning of time and creation, predating even the Multiverse itself and appearing once God retreated a portion of Himself and resulting in the absence of Light in an area before He made any other light or life of any kind. She is, in fact, considered the sibling of God. Amara is the younger sister of God and the older sister of Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon, and she is also the half-sister of Famine, War, and Pestilence and the sister-in-law of Aurora. Originally thought amongst all creation to be a myth, the Darkness was imprisoned by God and His Seraphim, including Oracle, long ago with the Mark of the Outsider, due to the threat she posed to all of God's creation, destroying everything in her path. Sometime in the far past after creating Oracle and other worlds, God developed angelic servants, the Seraphim, to fight a terrible war against her and the benevolent beings rose up against the Darkness and battled it. The ensuing war was brutal, as the Darkness was immensely powerful. Not even the combined power of God and the Seraphim could destroy her, so to end the war, through their combined power, God, Aurora, Eve, Oracle, and the Seraphim succeeded only in sealing her away, not wanting to kill her. God knew that He couldn't destroy her outright as she serves as a vital role in the balance of the universe for light cannot exist without darkness and vice versa. It is shown that if either one of them is lost then the universe would collapse on itself. So to keep her from destroying his creation he thus had her bound, sealing her by using the Mark of the Outsider, a powerful sigil, as a lock and key which was branded upon one of His Seraphim: Barachiel. God revealed that He chose not to kill her in her weakened state as she needed to exist with Himself so reality itself wouldn't be destroyed. However, Amara's corruptive influence began to instill evil within Barachiel. Ultimately, Barachiel would go on to plot to overthrow God and take the universe for herself, but was killed by Oracle, along with the other Seraphs and God passing the Mark along to the Outsider. Whilst the Seraphim, including Oracle, battled her and thus knew of her existence, Amara is a force so ancient and mysterious that the Demons, Fairies, Reapers, Pagans, even the Angels, except for Metatron, and even the Archangels didn't believe she was locked away or even existed. However, Metatron knew about her and who she was, as he was God's scribe. All of Heaven, Hell, Avalon, and in fact, all of the rest of Creation for that matter, rather thought Amara to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. But when Freya used a spell from the Book of the Damned in order to free Mia Salvatore of the Mark (which she gained from the Outsider himself to kill Abbaddon and had been bearing it since), the Darkness was unleashed once again. While on Earth, Amara, since regaining her power by consuming human souls, she grew in power in just less than a year. When released, her essence spread a disease of darkness through human beings, giving rise to the Rabids. She has also developed a romantic affection for Rayne and is possibly in love with her. With Oracle's help, Amara reconciled with her siblings and departed the Earth with them. Biography Early History Origins According to Death, before there was the Earth, before there was any light or life but when there was him, Oberon, Magnus, Eve, and God Himself, there was also their sister Amara, also known as The Darkness, that coexisted with them. As the second being in existence and the primordial being of darkness, Amara came into being after God extracted a portion of His light from an area, causing her to exist longer than the other primordial beings. Amara interacted with God, Death, Eve, Oberon and Magnus and considered them as her family. Before Creation, Amara existed peacefully and in harmony alongside her siblings for a time. Soon after, Aurora came around and Amara and Aurora instantly disliked on another. Unlike the other primordials, Amara found her brother and Aurora's romance to be highly unamusing and was actually the only one of her siblings to disapprove on the relationship. Amara dislike of Aurora remained as great as, if not even more increased after God married her. She "did not shake hands with her new sister-in-law" due to considering her an outsider and despite God pleas, she left the wedding without a word. Sometime after, God and Aurora then gave birth to their very first creation, Oracle, the Original Seraphim. And Amara was astonished and speechless by Oracle's beauty and wonder, thinking that her brother's very first creation was, as she described, "such a masterpiece, an amazing work of art. Beautiful, astonishing, and all-so perfect." Amara also often took care of Oracle and also often taught him how to control his power. Soon after, the other Seraphim came into being and Amara found them to be amazingly beautiful and even loved them as part of her family. After the creation of Heaven, Amara went to her own ways just like the other primordials. She preferred to be in the dark as benefitting her position as the primordial being of darkness. War with God When God had also created worlds and life on them, Amara felt threatened by their existence and destroyed them as well as corrupting Eve creations. Amara became an ancient, powerful, amoral, horrible, destructive primordial force that nearly obliterated anything in her path, thus becoming the most Supreme Evil in all of the entire universe and causing nothing but chaos and destruction, and then she earned the titles "The Bringer of Chaos" and/or "The Destroyer of Worlds". Unfortunately, she was seen by Death and Magnus, who were disturbed by her actions, and this would later prove fatal, as Death was later convinced to tell Oracle the truth. Despite her attempts to hide her acts, Oracle and the Seraphim were able to find out, due to God sensing she was lying. This caused God, Aurora, and Eve to become enraged and deciding to stop her, waging the first war ever and attacked Amara alongside the Seraphim. The terrible and chaotic war was immensely difficult and brutal but ultimately she was defeated. Defeat and Imprisonment While even all together they were able to defeat Amara, they were unable to kill her, as doing so would mean the end of everythng and so they sealed her away while she was pinned down by the combined light of the seraphim, Eve, and Aurora with a mark that would later be called the Mark of the Outsider, which He entrusted to Barachiel, his favorite and most valued female lieutenant, to guard and protect and Amara had been locked away ever since. The Mark, however, showed itself to be a curse; the dark effects of which corrupted Barachiel, as the Darkness began to assert her malign influence upon her, leading to a chain of events that would see the first female celestial be killed off by Oracle because she defied and tried to overthrow God. But the Mark however was still functioning and was placed above the very prison that the Darkness was sealed away in. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer the Series Season 10 Greater Evil Pending. Season 11 Season 12 Personality Due to her long imprisonment, Amara has yet to learn many things about God's creations. She expressed confusion regarding the question why He created the world in which people suffer and die. She even believes that her brother "screwed up" by creating this world while claiming that He tricked and imprisoned her for the sake of His own ego. She said that she wants to settle an old score ("the oldest score"), showing that she is still very upset about her brother. The Darkness is also shown to be impatient and easily angered when she is not given what she desires immediately, in keeping with her (then) current form of a spoiled young girl. However, she is also able to recognize human emotions and can influence them in a positive manner; one of the humans who lost their souls to her described her as a goddess afterwards and felt generally better. Amara has a very cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, outright stating that she doesn't care about them as anything except bugs, not even attempting to sympathize with them, and viewing them as not even worth thinking about, although, upon Rayne freeing it, Amara did thank her and didn't kill her or Mia, showing favor to them for freeing her. She also seems to have developed an affection towards Rayne for setting her free and Rayne seems to somewhat return this as she has had opportunities to attack her, but couldn't. Now an adult, the affection seems to have developed into full romantic affection towards Rayne as shown when, rather than consuming her soul, she passionately kissed. Rayne, in turn, has admitted that she feels something for Amara and is frightened by it. Oracle has claimed that, unlike God who is a master strategist, Amara is prone to tantrums and lacks experience. Upon being freed, Amara appears to be entirely indifferent to the creation and viewing mortals as ants, she instead focused on taking her vengeance on God and the Seraphim. Her only thought when attacking anything was that the Primordial Beings, including her brother, did not need anyone else and that, with the creation of these beings, her family would drift apart. Amara is like Lucifer in some ways because of this. It had been suggested by God, Eve, Death, even Oracle, and even Amara herself and later confirmed in flashbacks that she was much kinder and caring in her youth, as Amara claimed that she also never resented her siblings for anything, as they had made a promise to stick together forever. After becoming known as the Darkness, Amara became a wicked, selfish, manipulative, and spiteful entity. Amara was devoted to her family, however seemingly finds the idea of starting creation and even creation itself ridiculous. She is a fundamentally selfish being, viewing everything in relation to how it benefits herself and increases her own power, and had little interest in how it could negatively affect others. However, though Amara had shown to possess powers far and beyond those of just about any other being in all of creation, and had used said power to great effect against those who stand against her, Amara prefers to achieve her goals with the least amount of complication, effort, or violence, and as a result, she was not above playing nice with others to expedite her plans. She had been shown to make deals, compromises, and concessions in order to get what she wants more efficiently, and did not seem to want to resort to killing or violence unless it's absolutely necessary. However, Amara's bargains have a hefty price. Despite the behavior Amara exhibits, has a very rigid sense of honor, as she prides herself on being a woman of her word and had made it clear that she expects those with whom she has made promises to do the same. Being the Darkness, Amara is seemingly hypocritical. Although she isn't as wise or smart as her brother, Amara is nonetheless very intelligent and a somewhat brilliant strategist. Like with Lucifer, Amara was painted as the villain in her family, and she was once a loyal, loving, and protective sister to God, Eve, and Death who did her best to make sure that they weren't harmed. However, when God betrayed her, Amara grew to become the woman that she was today. Despite her suffering, Amara was shown to truly care for Oracle, her eldest nephew, at one point in their past helping him to control his unbridled powers and protecting him from those who could hurt him. However, Amara's heart has long been turned to stone after God turned His back on His sister to begin creation. She revealed to Rayne that she lost the ability to love after God abandoned her. Rayne later suggests that Amara's attraction to him is due to the loneliness she feels being separated from her brother. She has even showed a great fear of the Mark of the Outsider, claiming that she would rather die than be imprisoned again. She even claimed that during her imprisonment for eons, she kept praying and begging for her death, due to the Mark. This could imply that although she likes solitude, she does not like to be absolutely alone. She has even claimed that she has loved God more than He could ever imagine. However, Amara eventually made peace with God. After getting her revenge, Amara started to regret her actions, as despite everything God did to her, she still loved her brother. With the help of Oracle, Amara came to realize that revenge just wasn't worth it and let go of her grudges. As God and His creation started to die, Amara truly started to see the beauty in everything and admitted it along with the real reason for her actions: jealousy. Amara had been jealous of not being all there was to God anymore after He created life and let it consume her with rage. After letting go of the jealousy and rage, Amara finally had what she truly wanted all along: her family back which made her happy. Physical Appearance File:Tumblr noopha7kCm1qdiljao4 400.gif|True form File:TO 218 0728Dahlia.jpg|Human form Amara is a brunette with brown eyes, which contrasts greatly with her brother God's light hair. Her cold brown eyes are an indicator of her cruel, apathetic personality. In the present day, she has shown a fondness for the color black, as a majority of her clothes are in this color. In the modern-day, she is usually seen in long, flowing coats, long-sleeved blouses, fitted pants, and high heeled boots. Her medium-length brown hair is styled in gentle waves, and she has an affinity for wearing multiple rings with large gemstones. However, in her "Darkness" form, Amara is in a form that is very similar to demons, that of a giant dark cloud, hence her famous name: "The Darkness". Oracle describes it as, "The true, smoky forms of demons. Think of the Darkness as like that, but well over 10...20...50...100...1,000...a thousand thousand times bigger." Characteristics : "You have to understand this about Amara: as the Darkness, she's relentless. A force beyond comprehension. I am Being. She's Nothingness." : ― God, about Amara As The Darkness, Amara was the beginning of everything like her siblings; prior to them nothing else existed. While walking among God's creation, she took the form of an adult human woman, but her true form looks like a dark cloud that corrupts living beings when they come in contact with it. Death, her younger brother, described her as an ancient and horribly destructive amoral force while God, her older twin brother, described her as "nothingness". She is one of the two fundamental components of reality itself, the other being her brother God. If one of them is destroyed, reality itself would end and everything that resides in it would ceases to exist. It is also implied that she would never change her nature; God Himself tried to convince her that their creations could end up to be greater than themselves, but Amara always dismissed Him and destroyed any world He created. Amara said that she only wanted solitude, whereas God wanted a "fan club", and Lucifer said she wanted nothingness. Even after being imprisoned since the dawn of time, she continued to wreak havoc upon the world as soon as she was unleashed and intended to annihilate all of existence in order to recreate the world the way she wants. However, despite wreaking havoc, Amara did show that she could see the beauty in the world, and willingly healed her brother to prevent the universe from being destroyed. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Darkness and the Bringer of Chaos as well as the superior of Magnus, Death, Oberon, Eve, and Aurora and the twin brother of God, Amara is unmeasurably powerful, far surpassing anything under her and her siblings and is even slightly more powerful than God and the other Primordial Beings, making her arguably the most powerful female entity, if not the most powerful being, in the Multiverse. Even Death, a primordial being as old as her as well as her brother and God's equal in strength, showed to be somewhat fearful of her, as he refused to remove the Mark of the Outsider from Mia unless she shared it with someone else, lest Amara be freed. In addition, being imprisoned and bound since the beginning to time had weakened Amara almost completely, but she is already healed and gain back her powers by absorbing human and demon souls. She already healed enough to overpower and torture Satan and turned an Angel into dust with a wave of her hand. In several instances, God stated that even with Eve, Aurora, and all the fifteen Seraphim fighting against her the first time, along with Himself, victory was difficult to achieved. Even after withstanding a combined, sequential attack and briefly defeated and fatally injured by several powerful supernatural beings (Oracle, Eartheia, Eve, Oberon, Aurora, Death, the five remaining Archangels, every angel in Heaven, Pagans, Reapers, Fairies, Demons, and Witches), Amara still proved to apparently be stronger than her brother, having stopped God from trapping her again, overpowering both Him and Lucifer at the same time, and mortally wounded her brother before walking away. *'Primordial Being Physiology' - Being the Primordial Being of Darkness, Amara is incalculably powerful. Considering the fact that she is the second oldest and second most powerful of all the Primordial Beings, her nearly unrivaled and infinite powers completely outclasses and surpasses even the mightiest of all other lesser beings, including humans, hunters, slayers, extraterrestrials, ghosts, monsters, witches, fairies, reapers, gods, demons, and even angels. Amara is also slightly more powerful than the other Primordial Beings and Oracle but they can, especially when in a large group, challenge her might in battle. Additionally, Amara is even slightly more powerful than her brother God Himself, potentially making her the most powerful force in all of existence. **[[Immortality|'Immortality']] - As The Darkness, Amara is immortal and predates everything, being God's twin sister and is older than Eve, Death, Magnus, and Oberon. Amara is an ageless and invulnerable entity that cannot die nor be killed and is nearly impossible to be destroyed. The Darkness has existed since the groundwork for the universe was created, and will exist as long as shadows and voids do. Age as well as Disease are powerless against her. As the Darkness, Amara is described as "ancient beyond measure." The only things able to kill her are God, unmeasurable amounts of light, and the combined smiting and holy white light powers of every single angel in creation, including Oracle, the Seraphim, and the Archangels. ***'Invulnerability' - Considering her ability to stand against God, Aurora, Eve, and the Seraphim, Amara has unimaginably high and immense resilience to any physical attack and most supernatural attacks, even from an extremely old archangel using a hand of God being unable to phase her at full strength, that likely constitutes invincibility. She was capable of battling against and standing up to the combined might of God, Eve, Aurora, and the Seraphim all at once for time and even after being fatally injured and beaten by Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon, Oracle, Eartheia, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Raphael, Gabriel, Witches, Pagans, Fairies, Reapers, she retained enough power to overpower god. Only attacks from another Primordial Being, Seraphim, and all the Archangels can hurt her fatally. **'Cosmic Awareness' - Being just about as old as God Himself, Amara knows many things, having a great deal of knowledge, more than the archangels, but less than God to her overwhelming instinct early in her existence. She is still learning about the universe God made while she was locked away. Despite spending billion of years imprisoned, she was immediately able to speak the English language. ***'Superhuman Intelligence' - She understood the semantics of Mia's statements, despite this was her first encounter with a human being. **'Mandatory Existence' - Despite being the Darkness, Amara's existence is necessary and provides balance to reality. As God put it, "Light needs Dark", and "Dark needs Light". If she were to be killed, reality itself would end. However, it was said that if both God and Amara were to die, a new balance would be established. ** Nigh-Omnipotence - As the Primordial Being of Darkness and being nearly omnipotent (arguably the most powerful being in the universe), Amara is an unimaginably powerful entity, being able to fight against God, Aurora, Eve, and the Seraphim for a great deal of time before her defeat and later fight off the five remaining archangels, the two surviving seraphim, all lesser angels, witches, ghosts, monsters, fairies, reapers, Death, Eve, Oberon, Magnus, and Aurora in her second war against god for an extended period of time. Oracle describes the Darkness' power level as near infinite and Amara even describes herself as being mightier than God (a being who can do just about absolutely anything). In fact, she is so unimaginably strong that even He couldn't just instantly defeat or even fight her without the Seraphim, Eve, and Aurora, and later the afromentioned forces in both their wars,making her immeasurably powerful. However, she isn't truly omnipotent, as both of the forces employed against her in both Primordial Wars were successfully and sufficiently powerful enough to greatly harm her and in the first war, God was able to trap her after greatly injuring her. Even Death was willing to make sure the Mark of the Outsider, the lock on the Darkness, wasn't broken. Considering the force it took just to fight her back and imprison her, Amara, as the Darkness, is arguably the most powerful evil force in the entire Multiverse. Lucifer has said she may very well defeat God and God confirmed she can overpower Him and trap Him. Even after being beaten by four Primordial Beings, two Seraphs, five Archangels, witches, reapers, demons, and fairies, she managed to defeat and fatally wound God all the while pinning down Michael, Lucifer, and Oracle. Later, Amara was able to heal God with no effort. Among the powers she has shown are: ***'Apporting' - The Darkness can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping its fingers. She was able to teleport Sidney out of a burning building without merely a word. ***'Biokinesis' - The Darkness can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. It even cause monsters to explode by snapping her fingers. ***'Conjuration' - Despite being called the Destroyer of Worlds, the Darkness can create things out of thin air, but to an almost completely limited extent. She created the egyptian demonic beast Apophas. ***'Demon Control/Exorcism' - The Darkness can prevent demons from speaking or using their powers. It can also summon and banish demons, as well as expel demons from their vessels and cast them back to Hell. ***'Electronic Manipulation' - The Darkness can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping its fingers as well as changing the channel. ***'Entity Corruption' - Amara corrupted the Turok-Hans and the Pagan Gods, requiring God, Eve, and Oracle to create a method to purify them, her power also twists human souls into Demons, and can corrupt even, to an extent, some angels. ***'Entity Destruction' - The Darkness can kill other entities with minimal mental effort and without moving. It can use this ability to kill humans, demons, angels and possibly God Himself. ***'Flight' - The Darkness, while disembodied, can fly in a similar manner to demons and angels without a vessel. ***'Mental Manipulation' - The Darkness can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. ***'Memory Manipulation' - Amara, upon corrupting the Pagan Gods altered their memories, making them forget their original purpose. ***'Possession' - Amara can possess others, if it wants and can possess multiple people at once. ***'Pyrokinesis' - The Darkness can manipulate and even generate fire. ***'Reality Warping' - The Darkness can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. While she talked to Mia her smoke form was still expanding, causing immense winds, however they were completely unaffected by them, indicating that she has tremendous control over the physical universe. ***'Resurrection' - The Darkness can easily bring others back from the dead. ***'Shapeshifting' - The Darkness can take human form without the need to possess a human body and can change her form regardless of being inside a vessel or otherwise. Amara tooks on a female form, especially upon being attacking God and upon being released. ***'Soul Consummation' - In the form of Amara, the Darkness was able to eat Deputy Jenna Nickerson's soul which made her to grow into a little girl. ***'Super Stamina' - As The Darkness, Amara doesn't require food, sleep, water or air to sustain herself. ***'Super Strength' - Being the Primordial being of Darkness, Amara has displayed unimaginably high levels of physical strength. Amara is capable of overpowering humans, ghosts, pagan deities, fairies, monsters, demons, the turok-hans, and even angels with great ease and overpowering even God Himself. The Darkness was easily able to throw a grown man with enough force to kill him. Amara can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, and is powerful enough that at least 15 Seraphim and three Primordial Beings are needed to defeat her. However, when injured, Amara can be, albeit barely, outmatched by only four Primordial Beings, five Archangels and two Seraphim. She also managed to gain the upper hand over Oracle in physical battle and was able to beat him to the point he was bloody but not without effort. ***'Supernatural Concealment' - The Darkness can conceal his true nature from anything younger than God and the Seraphim. *** Telekinesis - Amara is able to move objects with her mind and can easily pin others against a wall. In the form of Amara, the Darkness displayed telekinesis. She also forced an angel to kill himself with his angel blade. ***'Teleportation' - The Darkness can teleport to anywhere on Earth or universe at a thought. ***'Terrakinesis' - The Darkness has the power to create seismic activity. It cause tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean was in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. ***'Weather Manipulation' - The Darkness is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. As The Darkness roamed free ad expanded on the Earth, it caused strong winds. ***'White Light' - The Darkness can generate a blast of white light from the palm that apparently destroyed anything it wanted it to. **'Omnifarious' - She can use any form that she wants. **'Omnipresence' (formerly) - According to herself, The Darkness was once all there was. She announced that she will one day reestablish that state. When Sidney was talking with Lucifer in Hell, she said that Amara was possibly "everywhere on Earth". Shortly after the Host of Heaven unleashed and immense blast on her, part of her essence was split from her main body and the whole area was clouded in darkness. Weaknesses Being the Primordial Being of Darkness, Amara is nearly invincible, even compared to the other primordials; however, despite her immense power and being God's twin sister and one of the Primordial Beings, Amara has a few weaknesses of her own and she is possible to seal away or even kill. However, it takes extreme levels of combined power, as even a Hand of God used by Lucifer, which is capable of hurting Archangels, caused her no harm when used alone. There is no weapon or force of nature that can kill her. Oracle once described her as impossible to destroy. God is the only being powerful enough to kill Amara, but he chooses not to as he says that the Darkness (Amara) and the Light (God) must both exist for the Universe to maintain balance, if either God or The Darkness cease to exist, the other also ceases together with reality itself. Thus, God opted to seal her away. Harming or Banishing Beings *'Amassed Forces of Powerful Beings' - The combined strength of God, Eve, Aurora, and the Seraphim was strong enough to overpower and bind the Darkness, seal her with a lock, albeit not easily. In addition, the combined power of Aurora, Eve, Death, Oberon, Oracle, Eartheia, Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Raphael, Gabriel, lesser angels, an army of demons, pagans, reapers, fairies, and witches are capable of overwhelming and even fatally injuring her, but not enough for God to re trap her. *'Seraphim' - While a single Seraph cannot greatly harm Amara, the 15 Seraphim together can weaken her greatly, more than enough for God to be able to trap her. *'Oracle' - As the original angel and having immensely powerful light, Oracle is able to hurt her to a far greater degree than any angel with his light and can also physically hold his own against and even hurt her, as he was able to beat and cause Amara to even bleed. *'Archangels' - While a single archangel cannot harm Amara, the five remaining archangels together can weaken her, enough for God to be able to trap her. *'Aurora' - Being the Goddess of All Creation, Aurora managed to harm and even banish Amara with her white light. However, Amara would defeat Aurora if she is alone. Weapons *'The Mark of the Outsider' - The Mark of the Outsider was the "lock" and "key" to the prison that held the Darkness back. As long as someone bore the Mark, the Darkness would remain sealed. Amara has displayed a great fear of the Mark, claiming that she would rather finally die than be imprisoned by that Mark. *'Diminishing Spell' - This spell was able to harm and weaken her vessel to some degree. *'Lightbringer' - This sword is powerful enough to injure Amara, upon having its power augmented by God Himself. *'Original Angelic blades' - Oracle was able to hurt Amara by stabbing her with his blades and she feared being stuck again enough to flee. *'Lim E' Light]' - As the most powerful seraphim sword and the strongest weapon ever created, it is capable of greatly injuring and potentially even killing her. Additionally, it can also eradicate her out of existence from all of reality. *'Empowered Angel Blades' - While Amara can't be affected by any angel blade, aside from Oracle's, God empowered all angel blades to be powerful enough to harm Amara, although only to a slight degree. Destroying *'God' - As her twin brother, God is able to kill the Darkness, though he needs help to weaken her first. Also, God is somewhat weaker than Amara and on his own admission he can harm her but not defeat her on his own. *'Light' - According to God, a massive amount of light equivalent to 10,000 suns going supernova at once could destroy the Darkness. **'Souls' - The power of over 1,000,000 souls when harnessed by Oracle is said to be able to kill Amara. **'Holy White Light' - Arguably the angel's greatest and strongest attack, their holy white light is powerful enough to burn the Darkness, in the say way holy water burns demons, borax with the Turok-Hans, silver with werewolves and shapechangers, and vervain with vampires. Additionally, if all angels combined their holy white lights together and their smiting abilities, they could greatly injure and possibly kill Amara. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If God were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including the Darkness. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's personal weapon can harm, if not, kill her. Trivia *Amara is the main antagonist of Season 11. *The name Amara occurs in many cultures and is ascribed a variety of meanings: "eternal" (German), "unfading" (Greek), "immortal" (Sanskrit) and "bitter" (Latin). In Bahasa Indonesia and Bahasa Malaysia, the word amara(h) means "anger" or "run amok". In Ethiopian legends, Amara is the name for paradise. *Some other religions have similar structure to what Amara is: **The terrible battle between God and Amara bares some similarities with the first day of creation in Genesis (God separated the darkness from the light, as he said, "Let there be light".) **Chaos/Nun in Greek/Egyptian mythology, which predated everything and created or from which the deities came from. **Erebus and Nyx/Nox in Greco-Roman Mythology, Erebus being the male primordial embodiment of darkness, and Nyx/Nox being the female primordial embodiment of night/darkness. **Amatsu-Mikaboshi in Japanese Shinto Mythology, was originally a Shinto god of the Pole Star and the primordial chaos. **Ginnungagap from the Norse Creation Myth, was a primordial void. *Like previous major antagonists (Lucifer and the Turok-Hans), Amara was sealed by God and released as either an unknown or unintended consequence by the series protagonists in their efforts to beat other antagonists or solve a major problem at the time, such as Lilith and The Mark of the Outsider. *Being God's sister and one of His only kin makes her one of His only direct relatives, unlike all other beings in the series that are only indirectly related to him, due to being His creations. **However, in spite of everything God has accomplished, how immensely powerful He is, and all the creations he has brought into being over the eons, God still appears to be somewhat terrified of Amara, even going so far as trying to sacrifice Himself so that she would not come after His creatiosn. God also admits if he surrendered, Amara would overpower and trap but not kill him. *Although Amara is shown to be a confident and prodigious entity, it has been hinted that she does fear her siblings, as she forbade Magnus and Death from telling God the truth of what happened to one of His worlds and insisted that they lie and tell Him the world just destroyed itself. This seems to suggest that Amara believes, or at least used to believe, that her younger siblings posed a serious threat to her and her plans, despite the immense power at her disposal. **Amara seems to have a strong distaste for Aurora, as she states that she wants to see her suffer. Aurora equally dislikes and hates Amara. The reason that began this feud is unknown and has been so even before Amara's war. Despite them being God's wife and sister, Aurora and Amara have openly disrespected each other. **Aurora is one of the only people who was able to wound Amara. In addition, although Amara is at least slightly stronger than her siblings, they have been shown to challenge her like Aurora, Eve and God, being able to harm her individually and briefly overpower her before Amara turns the tables on them. *God and Amara are often described in polar terms. Amara has described God as the "light" and herself as the "dark". However, the difference between them is later described in more abstract terms. Whereas God is "being", Amara is "nothingness." Lucifer remarks that he does not believe that Amara can create, only destroy. This dichotomy alludes to Jean-Paul Sartre's work L'Être et le néant (lit.: "Being and Nothingness"). God later confirms this, adding that dire consequences would result if the balance was upset by one of their deaths. **God's relationship to Amara is similar, if not, identical to the Chinese philosophy of Yin and Yang, or the belief of contradictory forces being complimentary and interdependent, balancing each other out (such as light and dark, life and death, good and evil, etc.). Their similarities are furthered in Alpha and Omega, as God and Amara are shown circling each other in their respective white and black smoke forms, seemingly referencing the symbol for Yin and Yang. This also supported by the fact Yang is supported as male or masculine and Yin being female or feminine. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species